Tricky
by Safiyyah
Summary: L Lawliet manages the FBI's finances. Light happens to work there to. Their phones are accidentally switched & L realizes that Light is part of some high-end sex group. L's lifestyle begins to change. Is there something more to this accident? LxLightxMisa


This story was inspired by the movie "Deception" starring Ewan McGregor & Hugh Jackman. :)

This is: LxLight, LxMisa, & a very small amount LightxMisa. (Instead of just doing LxLight all the time, I thought I should probably switch it up).

Rated **M** for future lemons, violence, & profanity.

**_Enjoy!_**

-----

It was 11:55 am, an ungodly hour to be working. L Lawliet was hunched over, poking at the keyboard, and finishing up his day's labor. His large black irises were fixated on the monitor that was placed before him. He mumbled something to himself, stopped typing, and shut his eyes tightly to succumb to the fatigue that was pulling down his eyelids. Once his office door creaked open, L's eyes shot open.

"Good evening." The words dripped a velvety tone from the shadowy figure's mouth. The unfamiliar sound chilled L's spine. The stranger's silhouette was noted to be tall and thin as he leaned against the glass door of the large office room in a strong stance.

"Good…evening?" L questioned with a cocked head. No one else ever worked this late.

The stranger continued, "I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself."

The figure uncrossed his arms, and vainly walked toward the middle of the room and sat on a nearby chair. As he leaned into the monitor's faint light, L noticed that the man's face looked almost too friendly to be true. The man had a smile tattooed on mouth, and his eyes jocularly glowed a beautiful shade of auburn.

"Name's Light. I work as a lawyer." He held out a hand, and shook L's roughly.

"Charmed." L said in suspicion.

With his free hand, Light took out a badge from his back pocket and held it up to the monitor's light. Lawliet squinted to read it—"Federal Bureau of Investigation. Light Yaguki. Lawyer."

"I've never seen you around…Mr. Yaguki." L said.

"Just call me Light." He said, almost annoyed. "Well, I'm out on business trips a lot. Not that many lawyers are dying to work for the FBI, you know?" The man's smile transformed into a smirk. "You're L Lawliet. You handle the funds of the Bureau, do you not?"

"Yes…that's in my job description." L said languorously.

"Hah, that's great. It must be tedious. Dealing with numbers is a huge pain in the ass." He licked his lips. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking a load off?"

L was very fatigued from his day—which started at 5 a.m. So of course any form of relaxation was welcomed.

"Well, I've basically completed my work…" L stared at the computer longingly. "Whatever is left could be done tomorrow. What did you have in mind?" He was now focusing all of his attention on the mysterious, but friendly, man that just barged in.

Light opened his crisp, black suit-jacket and revealed pockets and pockets filled with weed. L's eyes widened in excitement.

The next thing he knew, he was on the roof of the respected FBI building with a man he had just met, smoking a blunt and sharing stories.

Smoke encircled above Light and L's heads. Light blew smoke into L's face. "Hahahaha." Light threw his head back in sheer joy.

"So…uh." L coughed. "Hmm." He took awhile to profess his thoughts. "How come you…uh. How come you came into the boardroom looking for me?"

"I was working late like you. I thought maybe you were feeling as lonely as I was. Haha!" Light put an arm around L's neck and they swayed together.

After Light had given L his cell phone number, L proceeded to take the subway back to his apartment.

L sat on the subway soothed beyond belief, slumped into his seat. The marijuana was like morphine--slowly easing his pain.

He then noticed a young woman join him on the subway. She had blond pig tails, piercing blue eyes, and wore a short black dress that peaked out from under her pea-coat. Considering the early hour of the day, L was surprised to see someone break his loneliness on the train. The woman smiled at L in a coy and sweet manner. L nodded his head in acknowledgment.

When L got to his apartment, he jumped into bed and fell into a deep sleep. What L did not bother to do was to look around to find a framed picture of his overturned. It had not been overturned when he left the apartment in the morning...

**-x-**

"Hey, Light? It's L Lawliet. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch later in the day." L had called Light because he truly enjoyed his company last night. Besides, L was quite lonely. He was a 24-year-old single guy.

"Sounds good. Meet you at 2." It was that easy.

Light and L met up at a bar that also served American grilled food. There were only candles that flickered a red hue throughout the room. For some reason, whenever they met, there seemed to be poor lightning.

The chesty waitress seated them at a table in a corner. They both ordered hamburgers and fries.

"Thanks for the great time last night. I really needed it." L said, his pale face shining with appreciation. He picked up a french fry with his thumb and index finger, and popped it in his mouth.

"Don't mention it." Light motioned his hand and called out to the waitress, "Hey, baby!" She came toward him, and said "Wut?" as she smacked her gum.

"Get us two Sapporo's, alright?"

"Yea." She said, turned, and Light watched her huge ass move back and forth as she walked away. He then took out his blackberry and plopped it on the table next to L's matching model.

"Soooo." Light ran a hand through his brown locks and rested his arm behind him, atop of the booth's seat. "How's the love life?"

The waitress returned with the Sapporo's, and Light, once again perversely stared at her bum when she left.

"The love life is lacking in every way, shape and form. The last time I had a partner, I was probably 17." He chugged the beer in compliance to what he had just said.

"Well, you're a busy man. I can understand that."

"Do you have someone in your life?"

"...yes."

"_See_." L said in indignation. "You are probably just as busy as I am, yet you manage to maintain a relationship. I am just a screw up."

"Don't say that." Light looked into L's eyes. "You, L Lawliet, are just an intelligent, handsome man that hasn't found 'the one' yet."

L was touched. He looked down at his barely eaten plate to cover his abashment.

"To be honest..." He trailed off. Light raised an eyebrow at L as he drank his beer.

"To be honest, I haven't fornicated before." L said still looking down at his plate. He looked up and shouted to the waiter and broke the silence by saying, "Can we have a strawberry cake here, please?" The waitress rolled her eyes and scurried into the kitchen.

"Hmm. Like I said, you still need to find 'the one.' You only need that one person."

The waitress brought L his cake, and L devoured it. He hadn't touched his main course but suddenly became hungry at the sight of the cake. With his mouth stuffed, he said "I guess."

Light insisted on paying for the check. They grabbed a cell phone and exited the restaurant.

Outside of the restaurant, Light said, "Tomorrow morning, I will be leaving for a business trip. I'll be gone for a bit. Just know that if you need anything, you can call me." Light smiled. He then leaned in to give L a strong embrace. L reciprocated the hug. He could feel Light's finely-molded body underneath all of the clothes. He was impressed. They parted each other, smoothed off their clothes, and walked in opposite directions.

**_The Next Night_**

L and Light had taken each others' cell phones by accident. L was not able to contact Light, no matter how many times he tried during the day. He placed Light's phone on his kitchen table and watched it vibrate and dance all over the tabletop. He didn't want to pick it up and intrude on his friend's privacy. But, the phone continued to ring, and ring, and ring. L finally caved in, lunged toward the phone and said frantically into the receiver, "Hello? Hello?"

A woman's elegant voice answered after several silent moments. "Hotel Luxury; Room 169; in a hour. Don't be late." Click.

L was confounded. But, of course, he was undoubtedly curious. So, he changed into form fitting clothing, slipped out into the dark and headed to a place where he was uncertain what was waiting for him.

-----------x------------

Much more excitement in the chapters to come. ;P

**Please review if you liked it, or review if you didn't like it! **

Thank you and stay tuned~


End file.
